The Girls who loved Hiroki Sugimura
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Takako Chigusa has always loved him, but he has been in love with Kayoko Kotohiki for the longest time. Two girls, both beautiful, both in love with him, which one will Hiroki Sugimura choose? AU.


A/N: Well, if anyone here has ever looked at my profile, they'll be able to tell that this is my second Battle Royale fanfic. I hope you guys will let me know if you like it. If you don't, please refrain from the use of flames. Also, to clarify, Takako survived after killing Kazushi Niida because she never encountered Mitsuko.

Disclaimer: I do not own the book, manga, or movie adaptation of Battle Royale, Takami Koushun does.

…

"Takako, keep your eyes open," Boy #11, Hiroki Sugimura, said. "Friends or foes could be anywhere around here."

Girl #13, Takako Chigusa, nodded. She had barely survived her encounter with Kazushi Niida a few short hours ago. Luckily, Hiroki had found her there before someone else did.

"Sugi, look!" Takako exclaimed, pointing down at a water container. "That's Kayoko's!"

"Kotohiki's here?" Hiroki looked hopeful.

Takako smiled and nodded.

"Kotohiki!" Hiroki yelled.

"Kayoko!" Takako followed his lead. "We know you're here!"

"Kotohiki!" Hiroki called out. "Answer us!"

"Stay away from me!" Girl #8, Kayoko Kotohiki, screamed, brandishing her weapon, a Smith and Wesson M59 Automatic pistol. "I'm warning you! Stay away from me, Sugimura! You too, Chigusa!"

"Kotohiki, don't shoot!" Takako cried. "We're not going to hurt you. We swear!"

"No! Don't come any closer!" Kayoko ordered. "I'll shoot if you come any closer! You don't think I will? You come near me and it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

"Kotohiki, please just listen to me!" Hiroki begged.

Before he could say another word, Kayoko pulled the trigger.

With a soft pop, a small flame exploded from the barrel of the gun and Kayoko's arms jerked back from the pressure. Hiroki's tall, lanky frame spun as he fell back, bright scarlet blood spurting from his chest.

"Hiroki!" Takako screamed, falling to her knees beside him.

Hiroki grunted and spit out a mouthful of blood.

Kayoko gasped in horror as she realized that Hiroki meant no harm.

"What have you done!" Takako screeched at her as she pressed on Hiroki's chest in an attempt to stop the flow of the blood escaping her old friend's body. She had just found him again and the track star was determined not to let him be taken away again.

"Oh…oh…" Kayoko dropped the gun and ran to Hiroki's side, falling to her knees beside the bleeding boy. The boy who had tried his very hardest to save her. The boy who had risked everything in the Program, just to find her. She understood now...

"Hiroki! Hiroki! I…I can't believe…I can't believe I did this to you!" she burst into tears. How could she have done this? Hiroki had risked so much to find her and now that he had...

Hiroki could feel his life beginning to slip away. But he could still see Kayoko and Takako kneeling beside him. He could still see Takako trying to stop any more blood from escaping him.

"Ta...T-Takako...K-Kayoko..." he whispered, his voice filled with agony as he opened his eyes again.

"Yes?" both girls asked in unison, hanging onto the wounded boy's every word.

"R-run...run...someone might have heard the gunshots..." Hiroki rasped. "Both of you…go…now…"

"We can't!" Kayoko squeaked. "Not without you!"

"You...have to..." Hiroki said, smiling despite the pain he was in.

"Sugi, I'm not leaving you!" Takako said firmly, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to gather in her eyes.

"Taka...I'm as good as gone already..." Hiroki replied before his eyes closed again and his body shuddered as he let out a ragged sigh.

"No...no...Hiroki…he's dead!" Kayoko wailed. "Hiroki's dead! And it's all my fault!"

"No...he's still alive..." Takako said. "But we have to get him somewhere safe. We're all sitting ducks out here in the open, but especially him."

Kayoko nodded, eager to help anyway she could. She owed it to Hiroki…

"Poor Sugi," the two heard a girl's voice simper behind them. Kayoko and Takako whirled around to see none other than Girl #11, Mitsuko "Hardcore" Souma, standing a few feet away, pointing a Colt .45 caliber at them.

"Mitsuko!" Kayoko gasped.

"Oh hell!" Takako cursed when she saw the gun.

"Kayoko, you really should have thought when you pointed that gun at him," Mitsuko smirked, walking closer to them.

Takako's gaze traveled from Mitsuko to Hiroki. He was unconscious. His only chance of surviving was if she managed to lift him. She wasn't exactly the strongest girl in class, only the fastest. But she couldn't outrun a bullet!

'If I try to run with him, Mitsuko'll shoot and she could hit either one of us or even both of us,' Takako screamed inside her mind. '_And there's Kayoko too. I hate that she shot Hiroki, but I can't just let her die. Not after Sugi tried so hard to find her. And I know he loves her. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?_'

"Die," Mitsuko laughed coldly as if reading Takako's thoughts.

"Kayoko, run!" Takako shouted.

"What about you?" Kayoko whimpered. "What about Hiroki?"

"You get him out of here! NOW!" Takako ordered. "I'll hold her off! NOW GO!"

Kayoko nodded and lifted Hiroki under his shoulders and began pulling him across the ground, trying to keep him up, but he was bigger and heavier than her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't think you're getting away from here alive," Mitsuko said, preparing to pull the trigger.

Before she could put any pressure on the trigger, Takako knocked the gun from her hand.

"You-!" Mitsuko began, but was cut off by Takako's deadly nails swiping across the side of her angelic face, drawing blood.

"AIEEE! You scarred my face!" Mitsuko screeched, her eyes narrowed in hatred.

"You won't need it for much longer," Takako replied, grabbing Mitsuko's gun, Kayoko's gun, Hiroki's gun, and running away as fast as she possibly could, which was rather fast considering the injury to her right leg.

Mitsuko wiped the blood from her face. Damn that Takako! She took her gun!

"You wait, Takako," Mitsuko snarled. "You're going to pay for that and so are your friends!"

…

"I think we should be safe here for a little while," Kayoko said to Takako as they sat on the floor of their new hideout.

Takako nodded, trying not to think of the five corpses in the lighthouse next door and the one on the roof of the main part of the lighthouse. Yukie…Yuka…Satomi…Chisato…Haruka…Yuko…all victims of their own fear and distrust. How could this have torn apart the six friends that would make them turn on one another?

"It's what they want," Takako growled, balling her hands into fists. "This damn Program…this is what they wanted…what they always wanted…they want us to be afraid of each other. Those heartless kisamas. Yukie…Yuka…Satomi…Chisato…Haruka…Yuko…they were friends…"

"I know," Kayoko said softly.

"They were friends dammit!" Takako yelled.

"Takako, please keep your voice down," Kayoko pleaded. "We don't want anyone to find us."

Takako let out a sharp sigh and nodded.

"You're right," she agreed. "I'm sorry."

Kayoko smiled sadly before glancing over at Hiroki who was lying on an old bedroll that the two girls had found. The bedroll was the only furniture in the room. The windows were high up enough so that no one could look in and see the two distraught girls and the dying boy.

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


End file.
